


Second Heat

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Heat Cycles, M/M, Medical Kink, Rutting, Scenting, Shaving, Voyeurism, a/b/o dynamics, desperate rimming, medical bonds, medical examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin never wanted to go through what he did with his first heat, so when his second one approached, he checked into an Omega facility so that he could be rutted and knotted by an alpha.</p><p>Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to BBC, Shine, and legend. I make no profits off this endeavor.<br/>Written for tropes bingo square "alpha/beta/omega" and "sex work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Heat

Merlin nervously took a seat at the long table, eyes fixed on the blond man sitting across from him. His name was Arthur Pendragon, and he was the fifth alpha at the facility that Merlin had interviewed. Merlin picked up the cup of water he’d just fetched at the hall cooler and took a long drink from it.

“So, Mr. Emrys,” Pendragon said, tapping a long finger against his lips. “you may proceed with your questions.”

Pendragon’s eyes were the blue of the deepest oceans, and Merlin found himself a little lost in their depths. Merlin was a writer and used to thinking in metaphors; but this was important, and he couldn’t let himself be distracted from the task at hand.

Beside Pendragon, a small woman with mousy-brown hair pulled back at the nape sat taking rapid notes.

She had been there for the entirety of Merlin’s admittance to the Omega Facility and for each interview he’d had with alphas, and she hadn’t spoken once. Merlin was beginning to think no more of her than he did the furniture.

Pendragon cleared his throat, reminding Merlin that he was waiting.

“Oh, well, this will be my second heat. My first was so traumatising, I want to make sure this one goes well.”

“Traumatising in what way, Mr Emrys?” Arthur Pendragon raised a brow, and Merlin wondered who was really doing the interviewing here. Pendragon was certainly a nice-looking bloke, but so were alphas one through four.

“I spent that heat alone, and I wasn’t exactly prepared for it.”

Pendragon nodded. “I can see where that would be very difficult. You’ve come to the right place—the doctors here are quite helpful. I’m sure your second heat will go much better.” He looks Merlin over. “You are exhibiting signs of it already—sweating a bit, and your hands are trembling.” He sniffs the air. “I can just detect your scent. It would be best if you decided on an alpha as soon as possible.”

Merlin nodded. “How many—er—sessions have you had with omegas like me? That is, inexperienced omegas.”

“Oh, quite a few. A dozen, probably. They’ve all been quite satisfied—I can produce documentation of that.” He leaned forward, elbows on the table. “Tell me, Mr Emrys, what exactly are you looking for in an alpha?”

Merlin’s eyes went to the secretary still writing away.

He licked his lips, thinking of the others.

“I—don’t know. I figured I’d know it when I saw it.”

“That’s all right, Mr. Emrys,” Pendragon put his pen down and pushed his chair away from the desk, and Merlin suddenly got very warm.

“Please call me Merlin,” he found himself saying for lack of anything else as he watched Pendragon wrestle to get his tie off.

“And you may call me Arthur.”

Merlin tried not to squirm in his seat at the thought that, should he choose Arthur Pendragon, it wouldn’t be long until he’d be screaming that name to the rooftops, begging the man in front of him to fuck him.

Pendragon rose from his chair and stood in the middle of the room. He was tall—almost as tall as Merlin—and broad at the shoulders. His expensive trousers clung to his well-shaped arse in the back, and the view from the front left no question that he was an alpha. The omega in Merlin reacted by instantly overheating, sweat dripping down his back. Merlin pulled restlessly at his collar.

“I’m sure you want to see what you’ll be getting,” Pendragon said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Merlin was positive that he wouldn’t be disappointed with any aspect of the alpha standing in front of him, but Pendragon seemed set on showing him anyway. The other alphas hadn’t done that, and Merlin wasn’t sure what to think as he watched, transfixed and slightly embarrassed, as first Pendragon stripped off his posh shirt, and then undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them, kicked off his shoes, and finally, lowered his black, silk underpants.

Completely naked, other than his socks, Pendragon turned in a complete circle, arms held out from his sides. For the first time since Merlin met her, the secretary showed signs of life, her eyes growing large in her face; and Merlin wondered if Arthur didn’t do this for every client.

But faced with Arthur’s beautiful body, Merlin soon couldn’t think of anything else. Arthur was all sleek muscle, with defined abs, a large cock and heavy balls. Two slight indentations on each side of his lower back almost had Merlin drooling—it was something he loved in a man--a soft, child-like aspect to an otherwise formidable specimen. A hint of blond hair dusted Arthur’s broad chest and his long legs as well. His arse was pert, round, and absolutely gorgeous. Merlin wanted to fall to floor at his feet.

Merlin watched, absolutely mesmerized, as Arthur took his large cock in his hands and began to pump it.

“You’ll want to see my knot, of course.”

Merlin swallowed. “Your…oh, of…of course.”

“It would be larger if you were in heat, but just having an omega in the room with me will produce it well enough.” Arthur’s nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, head turning slightly toward Merlin as though catching his scent, and his dick lengthened, the knot at the base beginning to swell. Merlin clutched the arms of the chair. The man had to be a good eleven inches. All alphas were well-endowed, but this one was really something.

Arthur pulled his cock up, displaying the knot and making his balls swing. “Will this do, Mr. Emrys?” His eyes pierced Merlin’s.

Merlin nodded dumbly, and Arthur began to dress again.

As soon as the secretary pushed the paper over to him, Merlin signed it. When he left the room, his legs felt like jelly.

***

A woman in a white lab coat led Merlin to his room. It was spacious with wide windows looking out over a park. On inspection, Merlin concluded that the windows were one-way—he could see out, but no one could see inside. They also appeared to be unbreakable. The room was furnished in an odd mish-mash of bed, chaise lounge, sofa, a variety of chairs, and some contraptions that Merlin didn’t want to think about at the moment.

“I hope you will be comfortable here,” the woman said. “My name is Dr Lackey. My husband and I will be your physicians for the duration of your stay here.” She looked at her chart.

“I see that you have chosen Arthur Pendragon to be your alpha—good choice. He is very capable and sure of himself, which are important traits when you’re an omega new to your heating cycle. Always in control, that's Arthur.” She pulled up a chair and sat near where Merlin had perched at the side of the bed. She looked to be fairly young and was quite pretty with a café au lait complexion and wide smile that helped put Merlin at ease.

“My husband will be here any moment to—oh, here he is.” She turned toward the door as a man entered. “Merlin, this is my husband Lance, and you may as well call me Gwen. It’s a bit difficult dealing with two Dr Lackeys, and our work will be rather intimate.”

Merlin nodded. The entire ordeal was daunting, but he refused to go through the misery he went through with his first heat, locked away alone in his flat, wanting to stuff his clutching hole full of anything that would take away the terrible need.

He wiped his hand over his forehead, and it came away dripping with sweat.

“I can see you’re getting there,” Lance said. He was taller than his wife, and with his muscular build; soft, dark hair; doe-like eyes; and long lashes, looked like he’d popped right out of a swash-buckling romance novel.

He handed Merlin a gown and indicated a door to the left. “You can change in the bathroom. You might want to take a cool shower first—it will bring your temperature down a bit.”

Merlin stood and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door and immediately stripped off his sticky clothes. His hands trembled harder than they did before, and he wondered if it was nerves or his on-coming heat. Perhaps a bit of both, he decided as he turned on the cold water and stepped underneath the spray, sluicing himself well before lathering up with soap. Afterward, he felt a bit better as he dried off and slipped on the blue hospital gown, which opened in the back.

When he re-entered the room, he found Lance and Gwen setting up a cushioned table. The door opened, and a blonde girl wearing pink scrubs walked in with a tray of various items. She smiled at Merlin.

“Hi, I’m Elena. I’m the nurse working with the doctors this afternoon.”

“Hi,” Merlin said a bit shyly.

Gwen patted the table. “Hop up, Merlin, and put your feet in these stirrups. I just need to do a quick exam.”

Merlin took a breath and followed instructions, feeling extremely vulnerable and open, although Elena draped a sheet over his knees for privacy, and Lance kept up light conversation while his wife prodded and poked Merlin underneath the sheet.

“Everything looks fine,” Gwen said, taking off her gloves. “You can sit up now. As you know, we’ve already done your blood work, and you’ve had the injection to prevent pregnancy as well as the one to prevent STDs--not that you're in any danger of contracting one here, but for the future; now Lance needs to take a look at your genitals. He’s the leading expert in omega cocks,” she added with pride, beaming at her husband.

Lance took Gwen’s place in front of Merlin, lifting the gown and taking Merlin’s penis in his hand. All omega’s penises and testicles were undersized, and Merlin’s was no exception. He watched Lance slip the foreskin down and run a finger along the ridge before pumping it a bit to make it hard. When a clear drop of pre-cum came to the slit, Lance took a slide from Elena and swiped it over the tip of Merlin’s cock, catching the droplet. He then handed the slide back to Elena, who placed another slide over it.

Somewhere down the hall came a muffled scream of ecstasy that ended in a series of grunts.

“Percy must be rutting Mr Weathers,” Gwen commented with a smile. “As for you, Merlin, all we’re waiting for is signs that your heat has commenced. Then we’ll send Arthur in. Lance will explain what you can expect while Elena prepares you, all right?”

Merlin nodded, thinking about Percy—he was the huge bloke—the second alpha Merlin had interviewed. A nice guy, but just not what Merlin had been looking for.

Gwen left the room, and Lance directed Merlin to another table, this one with a hump in the middle.

“I just need you to lean over this, Merlin, so Elena can apply ointment that will help prevent tearing. It’s both colourless and tasteless. Although omegas have naturally elastic anal rims, we like to make doubly sure there’s no harm done if the rutting gets enthusiastic, as it can do sometimes, although I see by the chart you are being rutted by Arthur-- he's quite calm and careful.”

Merlin blushed as he climbed up and draped himself over the hump on the table, wondering why Lance felt it necessary to mention the ointment was tasteless, although he supposed it was good to know his arse hole wouldn’t be lime green. The table was fashioned with a head rest, and he tried to relax as Elena’s fingers brushed over his aching hole. He felt it flutter at her touch, and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. As he lay there, his breathing began to quicken.

“You’re proceeding nicely,” Lance said, pulling up a chair so he was even with Merlin’s face. “Now, when you get to the point when you can’t control yourself, we will strap you to Martha over there—that’s what we’ve named the breeding chair.” Lance smiled, and Merlin tried to smile back, but Elena’s fingers were making him crazy. “That way you will not be able to harm yourself, and Arthur will be able to easily mount you. Do you have any questions about that?”

“Will my heat last as long as it did the first time?” Merlin had spent four days in torturous agony. His stomach lurched just thinking about it.

“Likely longer,” Lance said, “but don’t worry; you will be happily rutted and not suffering as you did before. It was unfortunate that you spent your first heat in seclusion—it’s the very reason why we have this facility---for unmated omegas like you who don’t have anyone to rut them while in heat.”

Elena stopped rubbing, and a second later, Merlin felt a few vertical scrapes between his arse cheeks.

“Just getting a few strays,” Elena said. “You aren’t very hairy back here.”

She then prodded Merlin’s hip, indicating he could rise, and pushed a button so the table laid flat.

“Flip over, and I’ll shave you in front,” Elena said.

As she lathered up Merlin’s groin and ran the razor over it, Lance kept talking.

“Drink lots of water in the next couple of hours to stay hydrated. Rest all you can—you’ll need your strength for later. Gwen or I will check on you every half hour to see how you’re progressing. When you’re ready, we’ll strap you to Martha and bring Arthur in.”

When Elena finished, Merlin settled on the bed to watch television. It wasn’t long before his body began to burn as it had the first time he went in heat, and he soon grew hard, his balls aching between his legs. He thought of Arthur Pendragon and his huge alpha cock and yearned for him to come fill him.

Gwen checked on Merlin and declared him closer, but not quite ready, and Merlin took himself in hand as soon as she left, wanking like a madman. By Lance’s visit thirty minutes later, Merlin was writhing on the bed, humping air and trying to put his fingers in himself, the sheets wet with sweat and clear fluid leaking from his tingling arse.

“Oh, yes. I think you’re almost there.” Lance looked pleased.

“Almost?” Merlin gasped. Lance went into the hall and called in Elena. Together, they helped Merlin out of his gown and onto Martha. By this point, Merlin was past embarrassment. His hole quivered with need, and his nerve endings raged at the slightest touch.

Martha had two slots for Merlin to slip his legs into from the knee down and a base on which to rest his belly and chest. Lance secured Merlin’s arms to the table and tightened the straps over his thighs before easing the legs inward toward Merlin’s chest and then apart. The result was that Merlin’s arse was in the air, legs bent and spread as far as they would go. Lance turned a crank, and the whole thing lowered closer to the floor.

“There. I think that’s about the right height for Arthur.”

A desperate banging on the door startled Merlin.

“That should be him now,” Lance said.

Elena opened the door, and Arthur Pendragon rushed in, nose in the air.

“Eager, are we?” Lance asked, surprised.

“I could smell him all the way down two flights of stairs!”

“Well, that’s unusual—“

“Get out!” Arthur growled, startling Lance.

“Everything will be fine, Merlin,” Lance said as he made for the door, pushing Elena ahead of him. Merlin heard it close and lock.

“Gods, look at you,” Arthur said, ripping his shirt off so that buttons flew in all directions, pinging off the walls and rolling about the floor.

Merlin whimpered in his restraints, eyes trained on the bulge in Arthur’s pants. He tried to get his arse higher in the air as he watched Arthur strip off his trousers and underpants, releasing his massive cock. It looked even bigger than it had before, and Merlin trembled in anticipation.

Arthur moved behind Merlin and Merlin felt his hand stroke the inside of Merlin’s right thigh before delving in to grasp his genitals. Merlin cried out, trying unsuccessfully to hump into Arthur’s hand.

“You smell absolutely wonderful,” Arthur said just before pressing his face between Merlin’s crack. Merlin gasped, wishing he could push back; he wanted that patrician nose buried bridge-deep in his hole. A flick of Arthur’s tongue, and Merlin began to quiver. Arthur kept stroking Merlin’s dick, fingers playing over it, Merlin’s balls tucked into the warmth of Arthur’s palm.

“Please…” Merlin croaked. “Oh, please…put your cock in me.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Arthur said, licking at Merlin’s now-gaping hole.

Arthur then pressed his mouth to Merlin’s rim and sucked, and Merlin could hear him swallowing Merlin’s secretions. It made Merlin’s knees weak and his dick even harder.

“Ah…ah! I’m going to come!”

“Come, then.” The fact that Arthur’s voice somehow managed to retain its curt sophistication while muffled in Merlin’s arse made Merlin shake and shudder through an intense orgasm that sent his eyes rolling back in his head.

The relief lasted only seconds.

He needed more, the intensity of his heat washing over him in waves.

“Please…please, fuck me!”

Arthur rubbed Merlin’s cum into the freshly shaven skin around his cock, making Merlin’s balls pound in reaction.

Finally Arthur pulled his mouth off Merlin’s hole and replaced it with the large head of his cock. He pushed in. Merlin’s legs ached from being so impossibly spread, but he didn’t care—it felt so good having his needy hole filled. When Arthur bottomed out, Merlin felt like there was a boulder up his arse. He panted, trying to squirm as Arthur just stood there, impaled and breathing hard.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin screamed, tears of frustration running down his face. Arthur began to move, slowly at first, and then picking up speed. Merlin felt his cock and balls flapping in the open air as Arthur’s huge cock plowed him.

“So good…so good…” he panted, and Arthur sped up, hands grasping Merlin’s hips. It was everything Merlin wanted and more—he was filled to the brim, his hole stretched to its widest point. When Arthur’s knot pressed against Merlin’s opening, Merlin whined.

“Force it in! I want it!” 

Arthur did, and Merlin’s eyes opened wide at the feeling of the huge bulge entering him. The intense pressure on Merlin’s prostate had him coming again, mouth going dry and chest heaving. The floor was going to be covered in his spunk before this was over.

Arthur hovered over Merlin as he knotted him. Merlin could feel the sweat dripping off Arthur onto Merlin’s back. Merlin moaned and keened, Arthur’s knot pushing relentlessly on the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Merlin. He came twice more before the knot broke, and then it was just a short wait until the next bout of heat enveloped Merlin, making him beg again.

By the time Lance and Gwen came in to take Merlin off of Martha, Arthur had fucked and knotted Merlin a total of six times. Merlin had no idea how much time had passed, but it was dark outside.

Merlin’s legs shook when his feet hit the floor, and both Gwen and Lance supported him over to the bed, sending a few odd looks Arthur's way.

“You should be more in control now that the worst of the first heat has passed,” Gwen told him. “You two can use the bed, which should be much more comfortable for you, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded, unable to speak. Lance brought his water to him, putting the straw to Merlin’s lips. “Drink as much as you can. The next wave could hit at any time.”

It was during this rest period that Merlin got his first look at Arthur since it all began. He was covered in sweat and his hair stood on end as though Arthur had been pulling at it. He looked as though he wanted to devour Merlin, and that made Merlin so hard.

Before Lance and Gwen could exit the room, Merlin’s heat began again, and Arthur slid into him from behind, pulling Merlin’s leg back to drape over his hip.

"Are you all right, Arthur?” Lance asked from where he lingered at the door. “You look absolutely wild.”

Arthur only grunted and began to thrust. Merlin cried out, grabbing hold of the side of the bed, mind wiped clean by another massive orgasm.

000

“So, I was wondering how you were doing,” Arthur said as he took a seat on Merlin’s couch. Merlin still hadn’t gotten over the shock of finding Arthur Pendragon on his doorstep, looking as well-put-together as he had the first time Merlin had seen him, and it was a struggle to appear nonchalant.

“Just fine, thanks. Do you…erm…always check up on the omegas you…uh…help out?”

Arthur looked uncomfortable and a tinge of pink coloured his sharp cheekbones.

“I felt that—having been alone during your first heat and then having such a strong second one—perhaps you might be…” Arthur trailed off as though unsure what he was trying to say.

For a moment, they sat in awkward silence until Merlin thought to offer Arthur a drink. Arthur enthusiastically accepted, and Merlin went into the kitchen to get two cold beers.

“So what do you propose to do for your next heat?” Arthur asked as they sat together sipping their drinks.

“I haven’t really given it any thought,” Merlin said. After all, it had only been a few days since he'd been released from the facility, and he could still feel the residual tingles in his arse from when Arthur fucked him last. The thought brought heat to his cheeks, and he ducked his face into his beer to hide his blush.

“Do you think you’ll come back to the facility?” Arthur shifted on the couch. “Because if you do, you might want to ask for me, since you’re used to me and all.” He took several long swallows of beer, and Merlin watched his Adam’s apple dip up and down, wanting to lick it.

“Mightn’t you be busy with another omega?” Merlin asked, rather hating the thought. He’d spent a bit of time thinking about that since he’d been with Arthur, and it always put him in a mood.

“I could make sure I have time for you,” Arthur said. He looked down at his now-empty glass. “Er, mind if I have another?”

Merlin took the glass into the kitchen, and as he was pouring another bottle of beer into it, his mobile rang.

“Hello?”

“Mr Emrys, please.”

“Speaking.”

“Oh, Merlin, hello, this is Lance Lackey. I just called to ask if everything is going well now that you’re back at home.”

“Um, didn’t you send Arthur over to do that?” Merlin asked.

“Arthur?”

“Yes. He’s here right now to check up on me.”

A loud burst of laughter came from the phone. “No, that’s not normally the way we do things, but since Arthur is so obviously interested in you, I’ll let him give me a report later. Goodnight, Merlin.” Lance disconnected, leaving Merlin staring at the phone.

So, no one had sent Arthur over? He came because he was _interested in_ Merlin?

Suddenly, it hit Merlin; Arthur _was interested in him_.

With a small smile, Merlin went back into the living room and handed Arthur his beer. “I was thinking,” he said, cocking his head to the side and smiling. “I might prefer doing things here, in my own bed, the next time I go into heat.”

Arthur looked momentarily confused until it seemed to register with him that Merlin was flirting.

“Yeah? A real bed might be nice at that.”

“Mine’s very comfortable,” Merlin said. “Would you like to see it?”

A genuine smile lit Arthur’s face, and he placed his beer bottle on the table.

“I think I would, at that.” He stood and put out a hand. Merlin took it and got up from the chair. Grinning, he wasted no time leading Arthur to the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
